futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Earth's Remnants(Map Game)
The year is 2115 and the Earth has fallen by a nuclear war.What will you do,reunite or fall? Mods * Game Creator:Derpmaster * Game Co-Creator and Head Mod:Epic * Map Mod:Derpmaster21 * Mod 1:NewHorizons123 * Mod 2:AllThingsCombined * Mod 3:TheFutureAwaits * Mod 4: * Mod 5: Rules # No cussing plz! # No racist comments! # Please be plausible! # Population is 10% of present day population # You can only control 2 nations at a time (puppet states do not count). # Your army's biggest size will be 5% of the new population # You cannot control an NPC nation # Mods words are law unless proven wrong by players # The game creator and head mod's word is law unless proven wrong by mods. # 3 implausibilities you receive a 5 turn penalty # 5 implausibilities you are banned from the game. Nations How to play:Create a plausible pos-apocalyptic state and say what its territory is in parentheses,or choose from one of the below. * Eastern Empire(Population:1.48 million):Epic **Bulgaria(puppet of Eastern Empire)(Population:754,656) **Wallachia(puppet of Eastern Empire)(Population:127,555) **Transylvania(puppet of Eastern Empire)(Population:98,650) **Trebizond(puppet of Eastern Empire) (Population:179,200) **Slavia(puppet of Eastern Empire)(Population:65,420) **Skopje (puppet of Eastern Empire)(Population: 255,690) **Moscow(puppet) **Kiev(puppet)(Population:485,000) **Minsk(puppet)(Population:110,000) **Novgorod(puppet) **Galicia(puppet) **Bosnia(puppet) **Istria(puppet) **Croatia(puppet) **Dalmatia(puppet) * United States of the South(Arizona,New Mexico,Texas,and Oklahoma)(Population:296,720):Epic *Republic of Greater Cambodia(Cambodia and the Mekong Delta)(Population:10,956,893):Derpmaster **Hanoi(puppet of Greater Cambodia)(Population: 2,730,480) **Johor(vassal of Greater Cambodia)(Population: 3,175,118) * Western Empire(Population:10,028,682):Derpmaster **Lublin(puppet of Prussia)(Population: 1,135,000) * Republic of The Great Lakes: (New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Wisconsin, Minnesota, and Ontario)(Population:9,851,003) New Horizons * Republic of the Pacific Coast: (California, Oregon, Washington, British Columbia, Yukon, and Alaska) (Population:5,125,610) AllThingsCombined * Constitutional Republic of New England (New Hampshire, Mass, Vermont, Maine, Connecticut, Rhode island)(Population:4,966,159) :TheFutureAwaits * Republic of New Indonesia (Java and New Guinea) (Population: 14,355,209) : Hexarafi * Wu Dynasty China: * Siberia: * Andine Empire: * Fujian * Virginia ** PUSA(puppet of Virginia) * Tibet * Turkestan * Borneo Map qFallen/Occupied/Merged Countries * Neo-Byzantinum: Merged into the Greek Confederation * Morea: Merged into the Greek Confederation * Epirus: Merged into the Greek Confederation * Hellas: Merged into the Greek Confederation * Borneo: '''Annexed by Greater Cambodia The Game 2115 The world has collapsed following a 20 year long nuclear war. For a long time, the world lay fractured and broken, but now, governments are rising again. Will humanity regain its former glory, or will it fall again? * '''MOD EVENT: Moscow regains a government and becomes the Kingdom of Muscovy. * Republic of The Great Lakes:We begin colonizing parts of Former West Virginia. It seems to be almost completely deserted. We begin building half-tracks and jeeps to aid us on our quest to become the first advanced civilization since the war. We ask for The Pacific's help and friendship in this. Response Required **'Republic of the Pacific diplomacy:' We will help the Republic of the Great Lakes with technology and friendship. We start sending technology that survived the war to the western Michigan area. The people of the country hope that this will lead to a great friendship between us two great nations for a very long time into the future. *'Phnom Penh Republic: '''We colonize the rest of Former Cambodia, and it seems to be abandoned except some indigenous tribes. We also begin rebuilding major cities, such as Phnom Penh, Ho Chi Minh and Siem Reap (from the newly colonized parts). We rename ourselves to the Republic of Greater Cambodia. * '''Republic of the Pacific:' As we still have a very numerable population 4 million people (mostly from former California) demand is starting to rise for transportation. The government has construction begin on cars, along with railroads to cross the nation. People are expressing interest in colonization of former Nevada and former Baja California (located in North-Western Mexico), which will be decided in the following year. Boats are now the main source of transportation, so that people in southern California can boat to Chignik, Alaska in a matter of 3 to 4 days if they needed. Communication is still down across most of the nation other than radio, which is still not enough for the large population of the nation. The cleanup of the beaches across the nation begin, mostly removing toxic waste and moving it to undisclosed location. Electricity is very weak and research begins for a better use of energy. Construction begins on solar power pannels in the most southern part of California. * Byzantium:'We upgrade our military.'We colonize Northern Thrace and Thessaly and become the Neo-Byzantine Empire. * Phoenix:We upgrade our military.We meet with Yuma and they join us.We also meet with Flagstaff and Cochise and Cochise is annexed and Flagstaff tells us of the Grand Canyon Empire and agree to be annexed next turn.We become Lesser Arizona. * Prussia: We ask the Neo-Byzantine Empire for an alliance'(Byzantine Response Needed)'. We colonize all of Northeastern Poland up to Danzig and Warsaw. We upgrade our military and recruit 5000 more soldiers, bringing the total to 35,000 troops. * Byzantine Dip:'''We accept and request a NAP. * '''Republic of Greater Cambodia: '''With our population numbering 3 million, we do not have adequate communication other than radio, and most of the population do not have access to electricity. We begin building masses of wind turbines in the Cardamom Mountains, and we begin cleaning up our beaches. We continue to rebuild major cities. Half of former Vietnam has now been colonized and we begin a new colony on Borneo, in former Brunei. We have rediscovered Angkor Wat, hidden by thick jungle, and we begin building an airport in the nearby ruins of the city of Siem Reap, hoping to boost tourism to the area. We also begin repairing our highways. * '''MOD EVENT: New governments continue to rise up, including Wu Dynasty China, Siberia and the Andine Empire. * Republic of Greater Cambodia: '''We request an alliance with the newly formed Wu Dynasty China RESPONSE NEEDED. Our colony in Borneo now has extended to cover the entire northern tip of the island and we ask the population if they want us to start a colony in former Southern Thailand '''RESPONSE FOR RESULTS OF VOTING. * Mod Response:'''Wu Dynasty China isn't ready for alliances yet.The Thai are divided and a new referendum happens which results in a yes vote. * '''MOD EVENT: The Kingdom of Muscovy asks to join Prussia and the Neo-Byzantine Empire's alliance. If accepted by both countries, the alliance will be known as the Tri-European Alliance. * Prussia Dip:'We accept the Tri-European Alliance. * '''MOD EVENT:'Wu Dynasty China comes into contact with the ROC on Taiwan and Fujian,the ROC becomes Fujian(Wu Dynasty China controls Shanghai and surrounding areas,nothing else). Former Soviet Troops(war caused by Neo-Soviets and Americans) create the Communist Empire of Vidin in Vidin.The Provisional United States of America (PUSA) is formed in Washington,D.C. as a puppet of the new Virginia(controls Virginia only).The Morean Empire and Hellenic Republic are formed(Hellenic Republic controls only Crete and Athens,Capital is Knossos). * '''Prussia: '''We colonize all of Eastern Poland and start a colony in Stettin. We ask for a trade deal with the Tri-European AllianceAND BYZANTINE RESPONSES NEEDED. * '''Republic of Greater Cambodia: The wind turbines are 20% complete, providing electricity to 25% of the population. Our colony in Borneo grows to comprise all of former Malaysian Borneo and Brunei. We start the colony in Southern Thailand. We split the Republic into 3 regions: Mainland Cambodia, Borneo and Phuket (the Thai colony). We ask for a trade deal with the Republic of the Pacific: We export durian, rice and coconuts to the Pacific, while they export high quality salmon to us Response Needed. 2116 * MOD EVENT: '''The Republic of the Pacific digs up a manuscript on how to rebuild the Internet. They put it in a classified archive. * '''Prussia: '''We build nuclear power plants to provide our population with electricity and we start to clean up contaminated dams in Poland. We have colonized all of Eastern Germany. We have conducted our first census and we have found out that our current population is 3,028,682, a major increase from the 94,500 from February 2115 and even from the 885,670 from July 2115, but this is not because there is an extremely high birth rate, but because of the rapid colonization of Poland and Germany. We can still feed our population adequately because there are masses of fertile land in our colonies, especially in Poland. Just in case though, we ration food supplies. * '''Republic of Greater Cambodia: '''The wind turbines are 50% completed. We begin to export durian to neighboring countries such as Wu Dynasty China, Fujian and the Republic of the Pacific and we have turned the entire islands of Koh Samui and Koh Rong into a durian plantation. We expand our Thai colony as far as Bangkok and our Bornean colony expanding 250 miles in all directions. * '''MOD EVENT: Due to the nuclear winter caused by WW3, many areas experience famine, especially the PUSA, the Constitutional Republic of New England, the Republic of the Great Lakes, the Republic of the Pacific, Lesser Arizona, the Kingdom of Muscovy, Siberia, Wu Dynasty China, and many others. Although Prussia's crops failed, their "just in case" rationing has helped them not suffer. * Republic of Greater Cambodia: 'We extend our exportation to include all countries affected by the famine. We also begin to export rice, bananas and seafood. * '''Lesser Arizona:'We upgrade our military.'''We merge with Flagstaff and the newly discovered Greenlee to make Arizona. * MOD EVENT:'A new state called Epirus emerges in Arta and captures North Greek Epirus and Albanian Epirus. * '''Neo-Byzantine Empire:'We upgrade our military.'''We meet a new state called Epirus which controls North Epirus (we control the south) and begin merger talks.We also meet Morea and they join the merger talks after their Empress marries the Emperor.We accept the trade deal with Prussia.We colonize the Rhodope Mountains and establish a puppet Rhodope there. **'Rhodope:'We are founded.We begin exploring the rest of former Bulgaria. * MOD EVENT:'''Muscovy accepts the trade deal with Prussia. * '''Great Lakes:We have found a tank and begin Reverse Engineering it. We invade Virginia with 10,000 troops. We begin colonizing Quebec, Maryland, Delaware, and DC. A scouting party has found a new nation, called The Carolinian Republic, which encompases North and South Carolina. We begin encouraging large families to re-populate the Earth. We have begun re-comstructing Ottawa, Chicaco, Detroit, Indianapolis, Erie, Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, and New York. We rename New York to Ryland as we do not even know if York even exists. *'Prussia: '''We continue to ration food supplies due to the famine which is ravaging much of former Russia, Europe and the US. We gladly accept Greater Cambodia's food exports. *'Greater Cambodia: We begin reverse engineering airplanes and tanks. We have colonized all of Vietnam and we establish a puppet government in Northern Vietnam called Hanoi. **'Hanoi: '''We are founded, we begin colonizing Hainan Island and Laos. *'Neo-Byzantines:'We upgrade our military.'We merge with Morea,Epirus,and Hellas into the Greek Confederation.In former Turkey,we capture Mysia,which we directly annex,and Bythnia,which becomes a separate puppet Nicaea. **'Rhodope:'We upgrade our military.We colonize a bunch of Bulgar territory until Sophia where we meet Vidin but we easily defeat them.We send half of the entire Greek army to Vidin(results needed),Sophia is made a separate puppet and the city of Gerlovo is found and turned into a new puppet. **'Sophia:'We are founded and we contribute to the war effort. **'Gerlovo:'We are founded and we contribute to the war effort. **'Nicaea:'We are founded.We begin colonizing more of Turkey and expand within a 500 mile radius. 2117 *'Greece:'We upgrade our military.We continue invading Vidin and annex it because our army makes its population look bad.We annex the Southern Coast of Turkey.We meet a new state,Macedonia which joins us and Skopje becomes a puppet.We annex Crete and the Republic of the Islands. **'Nicaea:'We upgrade our military.We expand 500 miles in all directions. **'Rhodope:'We unite with Sophia as the puppet of South Bulgaria. **'Gerlovo:'We upgrade our military.We are given Vidin and become North Bulgaria **'Skopje:'We upgrade our military.We begin annexing former Macedonia to be complete by next turn. *'Prussia:' We have colonized all of Germany an Poland, and we start colonizing Belarus while establishing a puppet government in Southeastern Poland, called Lublin. **'Lublin: '''We ration our food supplies due to the crop failure and start colonizing Ukraine and Slovakia. *'MOD EVENT: The famine is over. Due to Prussia and Lublin's rationing of food supplies, they did not suffer, but the total death toll is 1.2 million due to other countries' neglect of their citizens.' *'Greater Cambodia: We colonize Central Borneo and Laos. We given Northern Laos to Hanoi. We meet two new countries: Johor (which we vassalize) and Borneo, which wants to take the rest of Borneo by force, so we send 90,000 troops to Borneo. **'Hanoi: '''We gain Northern Laos and Hainan Island by our colonizing. We also colonize the Spratly and Paracel Islands. We send 20,000 troops to Borneo. **'Johor: 'We are vassalized and start colonizing Sumatra. We send 15,000 troops to Borneo. *'MOD EVENT: Fujian and Hanoi both claim the Spratly and Paracel Islands, resparking the South China Sea crisis. *'Prussia: '''We continue to colonize Belarus to be complete next turn and we also begin colonizing the Baltic States and Denmark. **'Lublin: We finish colonizing Slovakia and turn our attentions onto Ukraine and Romania. *'MOD EVENT: '''New nations continue to pop up, for example Tibet has risen. *'Greater Cambodia: 'Because Borneo is a new country, it does not have a trained military yet, so we advance rapidly. Within 5 weeks, we have taken their capital, Balikpapan , and we have annexed the entire island of Borneo. We expand our Thai colonies 250 km all around. **'Hanoi: We colonize Hong Kong and the surounding areas and meet Fujian. We ask for an alliance with Fujian RESPONSE NEEDED. **'Johor: '''We colonize Sumatra and find rumors of another country much like our own in the island of Java to our east. We send expeditions to Java and find that the country is true. We then hear rumors from the Javanese that there is a country called New Guinea on the island of New Guinea even farther to the east. We then establish first contact with the New Guineans. *'MOD EVENT: Java and New Guinea combine to become New Indonesia. *'Greece:'We upgrade our military.'''We continue colonizing and found a new colony Transylvania in former Romania.Nicaea merges into mainland Greece.A new colony Wallachia is formed from former Wallachia,Romania.Trebizond becomes a puppet with the territory of the Empire of Trebizond.We request Moscow merge with us as the Russo-Greek Confederation(Mod Response) **'Skopje:'We upgrade our military.We have finished colonizing former Macedonia and begin colonizing Montenegro which captures Southern Montenegro and becomes a separate puppet. **'Montenegro:'We are founded. **'Transylvania:'We upgrade our military.We capture all of Transylvania. **'Trebizond:'We are founded. **'Wallachia:'We are founded and cover all of historical Wallachia. **'Southern Bulgaria:We merge with North Bulgaria into Bulgaria.' *'MOD EVENT: '''Moscow agrees. Fujian agrees with an alliance with Hanoi, and thus Greater Cambodia. *'Prussia: We finish colonizing Lithuania and Belarus. We ask if the Russo-Greek Confederation can merge to become the European Confederation, with the Russo-Greek Confederation being the Eastern Empire and ours being the Western Empire. *'''Russo-Greeks:ok but with our puppets still puppets. 2118 *'Republic of The Great Lakes':We begin building a Galleon to explore the seas, someone has reported discovering a map of the world, it is only partially complete, but it shows part of another, Continet? We have investigated the paper, and it is from before the war, so we know that it is true, we have found a blueprint for an aircraft that looks slightly like a lightbulb, we call it, a lightballon. *'Prussia: '''We discover a map of the world before the war, there is a strange land, maybe a continent to the west of us called America. We build a fleet of galleons to find the strange land, captained by the most experienced sailor in Prussia, Johann Kiehlmeier, who has sailed the entire Baltic and Mediterranean Seas and even the Atlantic, all the way to Iceland, which we colonize. The expedition will set off from Iceland, travelling southwest and landing on the place on the map that says New York. We colonize Denmark. **'Lublin:' We colonize Northern Romania and we meet Wallachia, a puppet of Greece. We also colonize all of Western Ukraine. *'MOD EVENT: The Republic of the Great Lakes and Prussia discover each other. The Great Lakes galleon lands somewhere on the west coast of Denmark and the Prussian galleon lands right on the ruins of Ryland (New York). *'Eastern Empire:'We upgrade our military.'''We annex all of Ukraine and Belarus and make them puppets called Minsk and Kiev.We continue our training with the Western Empire as part of the European Confederation.We now know of America. *'Arizona':We upgrade our military.We annex the Grand Canyon Empire and annex New Mexico.We merge with Houston and Dallas giving us control of Texas.We take control of Oklahoma and make ourselves the United States of the South. *'Greater Cambodia: '''We are becoming more rich because of our location, we can export tropical products to the entire world and most trade that goes to Asia is funneled here, as it has done in previous times. We finish colonizing Thailand and Burma and we expand into the Philippine island of Mindanao. **'Hanoi: The Second South China Sea Crisis continues, we hope it is settled soon. **'Johor: '''Since we have no more Indonesian islands to colonize, we turn west, towards the subcontinent of India. We colonize Sri Lanka and the Maldives. *'MOD EVENT: 'In Russia, Tsar Daniel II, the son of the last tsar of Moscow before merging with Greece, moves north to Scandinavia, and sets up the Tsardom of Finland, comprising of Finland, Karelia, Kola and Estonia, with Leningrad as its capital. A dispute between the Eastern Empire and the Western Empire sparks because they both claim it for themselves. *'Eastern Empire:'We upgrade our military.'We expand taking Sinope and West Armenia and adding them to Trebizond.We annex Novgorod and it becomes a new puppet.We annex the land in between Minsk and Moscow and make that part of those puppets.Montenegro annexes all of former Montenegro.We colonize Albania and it becomes two puppets, Durres and Tirana.We annex Kosovo and add it to Skopje.We also annex Serbia and add it to Montenegro which we make Slavia after additionally colonizing Slovenia.We colonize Croatia and it becomes the puppets of Dalmatia,Istria, and Croatia.We finally colonize Bosnia and becomes the puppet of Bosnia and Herzegovina becomes part of Slavia.We have finished colonizing Ukraine and another puppet Galicia is formed.We colonize to the East of Moscow hoping to find some civilized area. * New Indonesia: We expand our territory, we try to capture all of former Indonesian land. We capture Sulawesi, Nusa Tenggara(Lesser Sunda), and Moluccas Islands peacefully. But we can't annex Sumatera and Borneo because there were conqured by other countries. We discover a world map. We start developing our military Category:Map Games Category:Earth's Remnants Category:Post-Apocalyptic